


Just at the Right Time

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Homesickness, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there only four queens left competing for the crown of All Star, Katya gets a video message from the last person she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just at the Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first Trixya fic so make sure you leave me your thoughts! I want to get better at my craft and continue writing for this amazing pairing!

The moment that Katya was sitting in the Golden Lounge, she let out a sigh of relief. Her body was aching from the runway and her head feeling compressed by her tight blonde wig.

Detox moved around the room gathering two drinks (non-alcoholic of course). Smiling quickly at Alyssa she made to sit next to the Russian queen. “We’re in the home stretch mama.” She said with a smile handing Katya her drink.

Katya smiled back appreciating the effort the man in drag was giving. If only it had been someone else giving her such words of encouragement; maybe she would believe them. When she was already halfway done with her drink Ginger had decided to see what was in the pink fuzzy box.

“Oh gurl! Let’s see what they got in store for us tonight!” Alyssa exclaimed.

Alaska laughed softly before speaking in her long drawn out voice. “I’m not drunk enough for this!” She said.

Detox laughed out loud, thinking back when she was in season five. If only she had a good strong drink back then, maybe she would have actually done better. Ru Paul knows how stressed the completion could get.

The Russian queen would have been content just sitting there watching as the other queens either bickered or laughed. That was until Ginger began to read out the pink card.

“ _No matter what the world throws at you, a little kiss will always make it better._ Now I wonder who that could be for!” Ginger said with an excited smile on her face.

At first Katya was sure that it had nothing to do with her. Then she thought back to the one person she was missing the most.

_“Can I have a little kiss?” He would say, and this would always be when he was out of drag days after whatever show they had just finished._

_Trixie would laugh softly moving across the bed until he was just a mere few inches away. “You’re such an idiot.” He would murmur. That would be all he would say before a soft pressure pressed against Katya’s lips. So soft that sometimes he  would think it was just a dream._

“Hello Katya, it’s your broken Barbie Doll Trixie Mattel!” A very familiar (and missed) voice boomed from the T.V hanging off the wall.

It took a moment for the self-proclaimed Russian to actually say or do anything but when she had her wits about her all she could really do was let a large smile form on her red lips. For the time being she ignore the stinging of tears.

“I know that you might not have been expecting me, but I just had to leave you a little something!” Trixie beamed. Or more like Brian beamed. It took a second for Katya to realize that Trixie wasn’t Trixie, but Brian. He was out of drag in the middle of his living room. Something in the entire scene made Katya’s heard ache all the more.

“You fucking asshole!” She screamed brokenly at the T.V. At the end of her little outburst she couldn’t help but laugh. With that laughter came the first wave of pent up tears.

 _God I fucking miss him…_ Her mind supplied.

Of course Trixie was unfazed by his closest friend’s outburst because he was a prerecorded video.

“I’m not sure at what stage they are going to show you this video. Hopefully it’s during the time that you need it the most.” He said with a smile, yet there was something off. The smile itself didn’t really reach his dark brown eyes.

Katya took a deep breath feeling a tear slide down her heavily painted face. “What’s wrong Trix?” She whispered softly for only herself to hear.

“I know that you are going to do amazing! No matter what is put in front of you, I know that you are going to kick ass.” Brian said with an even bigger smile.

However, the smile wasn’t enough to hide the crack in his voice.

At the sound of that Katya had to put her drink down before she dropped it from how much she was shaking. During her time away from the show she had forgotten what it was like. She forgot the loneliness that would surround her even when all the other queens would be laughing at one another. There were moments when she would want to go home. Fuck the money that she could win. All she wanted was to get home.

However, there was always something that kept her grounded during season seven. The thing was a busted up doll fantasy with his blinding smiles and reassuring hugs.

Now that Trixie wasn’t there to help Katya through the trying times, it was all the harder to keep going.

“You are stunning, amazing, talented, funny, and the only person qualified to win the crown. I don’t care what other people think, you are perfect. I don’t want to say how much I miss you, or how much I wish you were here with me eating cold pizza and cuddling with me. I won’t say how much I want to say that I am in love with you in person.” At this point Brian was wiping away his own tears as his sudden confession came to light.

Something in the tone of his voice made the words seem like there was a weight behind them. Katya only hoped that it was what she thought it was. She wouldn’t be able to survive if those words were just something for the cameras.

Katya out right sobbed in joy, homesickness, and something much purer. Her head fell and her golden locks tumbled past her shoulders to create a curtain. She felt Detox’s hand beginning to massage her back in soothing circles. Even through the roller coaster of emotions a smile was on her lips fighting through the sudden wave of tears.

She could hear a soft chuckle come from the T.V. so with much effort she rose her head to see Brian still smiling like an idiot.

 _My idiot…_ She thought.

“Kick ass because I’m going to ride the fuck out of your coattails. Mama needs to make rent somehow!” He said with an unapologetic shrug.

The queens around Katya laughed at the joke.

For a moment there was no sound and in that instant Katya thought it was the end of the video. She couldn’t help the cold feeling that seeped into her veins at the prospect of not seeing her Barbie for God knows know long.

_Don’t go like that, just say those words again so I know who I’m fighting for…_

It was like the Gods were finally on her side for once, because instead of another witty one liner Brian took a deep breath before saying his last words.

“Katya, I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait until you come home with that crown. I love you, so much.” With that said the screen went black leaving Katya once again feeling alone but with a new fire in her belly.

For a moment the lounge was silent giving room for the Queen’s reaction.

She laughed softly keeping her eyes on the screen. The smile on her face out shinning the fact that her make-up was a mess.

Softly she spoke “I love you too.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't for get to review and leave a kudos!


End file.
